paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarface
}} Antonio "Tony" Montana, also known by the moniker Scarface is a Cuban Kingpin and the 17th playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was released on December 15th, 2016 in the Scarface Character Pack along with his signature weapons, the Little Friend 7.62 and the Lumber Lite L2. Background Description They don't make 'em like Tony anymore. A fast talker who knows what he wants and how to get it. He's the real deal when shit hits the fan, a true born heister. He doesn't back down for anyone and he dishes it out just as hard as he can take it. This guy's got balls. Trivia * Scarface is the fourth guest heister to be taken from a movie, after John Wick, Jimmy and Bodhi and the fifth crossover character. His inclusion was teased by a locked door in the Safe House matching the decor of his manor that now leads to his room, and in the Xmas 2016 group photo where he's the heister with his back turned towards the camera. ** Similar to Bodhi's case, Scarface is based on the character from Brian De Palma's 1983 remake instead of the original movie from 1932. His mask's color scheme is directly based on the film's poster. * It is possible the in-game Scarface is either non-canonical or an impersonator/impostor, as the real Tony Montana had perished in the assault on his mansion in 1983 at the end of the movie. The death is even mentioned in his FBI Files entry. ** While Tony does survive the shootout in the B-canon that serves as the backdrop of the 2006 videogame at the cost of most of his possessions, Overkill Software have recently stated that Scarface is not the same person as Montana, while the movie itself strangely is canon to the PAYDAY continuityInformation from the latest Overkill Stream. ** Scarface is also missing Tony's signature namesake scar on his cheek. * Other heisters seem to prefer addressing him as "Tony" rather than Scarface whenever one attempts to call out to him. *Talking to Scarface in the safehouse has him admit that he never was able to get an education and he doesn't even know whether or not England is a country, a state, or even a city. * Similar to Jimmy, Scarface's voice and face model was provided by André Sogliuzzo, the same actor who played him in The World Is Yours. Sogliuzzo was hand-picked by Al Pacino as Tony's voice actor. * Scarface's signature weapon along with some of his lines are references to Tony Montana's most memorable quote "Say hello to my little friend!" * Scarface is the second male heister that wears a suit without a tie after Jiro, and the first character to wear a waistcoat. He also doesn't wear the crew's trademark blue latex gloves, and instead opts for black leather ones. * In the context of the film Tony was born in roughly 1947, making him approximately 36 at the time of Sosa's invasion of his mansion. Much like Jacket, he doesn't appear to have aged since the 1980s. ** If Tony were at his actual age based on his birth year, he'd be the oldest heister in the crew by 8 years. * Despite Tony's almost psychotic anger and nonchalance about killing, Tony is possibly the most willing participant in the gang's policy of not killing civilians, as he has been adamant about not killing innocent people, particularly women and children. * Tony is the shortest male heister at 5'7" based on his original actor's (Al Pacino) height. * Hector dressed in a similar manner to Tony prior to his death. * Tony is the third heister to have (possibly had) a substance abuse problem. Like Jimmy, he had a penchant for cocaine. However, if going by the video game timeline, Tony is a former cocaine addict, however he swore off using it after he realised it had caused him so much misery, leading to the dissolution of his marriage, the death of his best friend, Manny which then lead to the death of his sister, Gina. ** Oddly though, he didn't seem to have any problems with continuing to sell it to others. * Tony's Kingpin perk deck seems to emulate Tony's cocaine/rage fueled last stand against Sosa's men, soaking up large amounts of damage, while remaining fighting. ** Though the adrenaline injector seems to take the place of cocaine, possibly meaning that they are following the continuity of the games where Tony has sworn off of the substance. *** Upon his room getting its last upgrade and the player obtaining the "The World Is Yours" trophy, a big heap of coke is seen piled up on Scarface's desktop as a reference to the "cocaine mountain" scene in the movie. *According to loading screen trivia, Tony is proud of his Cuban origins while having a dislike for the nation. This was reflected in the movie in his disdain for Fidel Castro and communism. *Jimmy and Rust have callouts for Scarface despite their voice actors not having returned to record new lines, likely meaning that Scarface as a character was planned prior. Videos File:PAYDAY 2 Scarface Character Pack Spotlight|Scarface Character Spotlight File:PAYDAY 2 - SCARFACE PAGER ANSWERS (TONY MONTANA)|Scarface's Pager Answers Gallery Scarface character model.png|Scarface's in-game model. Scarface unmasked.png|Scarface's in-game unmasked model. Sketch-chico-large.jpg|Scarface's FBI files sketch from when he was first released, using his mask rather than his face. Master Plan.jpg|Artwork of Scarface for the Master Plan DLC bundle for Crimewave Edition, along with Sangres. References Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Scarface Character Pack